<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck with U by aobajohsais_manager</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682988">Stuck with U</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobajohsais_manager/pseuds/aobajohsais_manager'>aobajohsais_manager</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>love like a melody [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Song fic, best boyfriend Iwaizumi, inspired by a song, ish, iwaoi - Freeform, like tiny, tiniest bit of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:16:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobajohsais_manager/pseuds/aobajohsais_manager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has a rough day but luckily Iwaizumi is always there to cheer him up.</p><p>//or in which Iwaizumi serenades, and Oikawa can't handle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>love like a melody [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck with U</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, this fic is based on a song.<br/>Yes, that song is Ariana's Stuck With U<br/>Yes, I wrote Iwaizumi singing, because Iwaizumi singing is really hot.</p><p>This is probably really, really cringe but oh well, it's fluffy and it's IwaOi and it made me happy.<br/>Hope you enjoy it too &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm home." Tooru says as he pulls of his shoes. He stands there for a moment, at the doorway, taking in the feeling of home. The ache in his leg pulses faintly as he steps, reminding him of how hard today was. He sighs, willing away the heavy filling inside him. <br/>
 <br/>
"Welcome Back." Iwaizumi says, poking his head out from the kitchen. "How was practice?"<br/>
 <br/>
"It was okay." Tooru huffs, following the mouth-watering scent into the kitchen. He can hear soft music playing from the speakers, a song Tooru didn't bother to place. Iwaizumi stood at the counter stirring a pot of what seemed to be the start of miso soup. <br/>
 <br/>
He tugs Iwaizumi to make him turn around. He presses his lips firmly into Iwaizumi's. Iwaizumi grunts slightly before calmly kissing him back, slowing Tooru's frustrated kiss into a gentler one. Tooru slips his hand under Iwaizumi's shirt and wraps his arm tighter around his waist.<br/>
 <br/>
"Oikawa," Iwaizumi tries pulling away, but Tooru doesn't let him get further than just separating their lips. "Go shower first."<br/>
 <br/>
"Hmm, fine," Tooru says, unintentionally sharp. He feels a spike of guilt but moves to the bedroom without looking back. <br/>
 <br/>
Tooru all but drags his feet to the shower. He stands under the blast of hot water, revelling in the way it soothes the pain in his muscles. Tooru washes with Iwaizumi's soap this time, wanting to linger more in the feeling of comfort, even though his own soaps suited his skin more.  He towels off slowly and dresses in sweats and a worn-out hoodie picturing a spaceship. <br/>
 <br/>
Iwaizumi is making a side of rice noodles by the time Tooru steps out of their room. <br/>
 <br/>
 "This smells good," Tooru says wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi's back. Tooru places feather-light kisses on this neck working his way downwards. <br/>
 <br/>
"Oikawa?" Iwaizumi questions, because he knows something wrong. He's always been the only one, <em>the only one</em>, who picks up every SOS signal Oikawa sends, every twitch of a frown, a quirk of a brow.<br/>
 <br/>
 Tooru hugs Iwaizumi tighter. "Just let me stay like this for a bit," Tooru says softly against Iwaizumi. He closes his eyes, listening to the beat of Iwaizumi's breathing, the pulse of his heartbeat. He hears the stove click off and felt Iwaizumi turn himself in Tooru's arms until they were facing each other. <br/>
 <br/>
"Bad day today?" <br/>
 <br/>
Tooru just hums in response, with eyes still closed. <br/>
 <br/>
"Hey," Iwaizumi murmurs softly. "Hey, Tooru." <br/>
 <br/>
Tooru hums again and blearily opened his eyes to peak up at his boyfriend. There was a glint in Iwaizumi's eyes. <br/>
 <br/>
"Want to dance?"  Iwaizumi says. Tooru blinks at him. <br/>
 <br/>
"Iwa-chan..." Tooru starts slowly. "Are you trying to make me feel even worse by reminding me of the one thing I'm bad at?"<br/>
 <br/>
Iwaizumi huffs a laugh. "Just come one." He pulled out his phone and changes the song playing in the background. The opening notes start playing as Iwaizumi pulled him into the more spacious area in front of the kitchen. Iwaizumi then pulls Tooru flush against his chest and grips his waist, forcing Tooru to hold on to Iwaizumi's shoulders (with a yelp of "Iwa-chan!").<br/>
 <br/>
The female singer starts singing and Tooru immediately recognises the popular American song. "Iwa-chan, you're such a sucker for English music." Tooru laughs. <br/>
 <br/>
"Shut up." Iwaizumi said, squeezing Tooru's waist near his tickle spot in warning. Tooru rests his head against Iwaizumi's shoulders, although he did make a remark about how it was going to kill his back earning a growl from Iwaizumi. They stood there swaying in beat to the song. <br/>
 <br/>
He knew Iwaizumi could dance. Though he tried to play it down, music thrummed in Iwaizumi's blood. He knew, that if Tooru hadn't insisted on volleyball in middle school, Iwaizumi would have <em>definitely</em> joined a dance club. <br/>
 <br/>
It really was unfair, how Iwaizumi could move his body in time with the beat, making it look incredibly sexy even if he weren’t trying to. And it was unfair that they simply stood there swaying even though Iwaizumi could do so much more. <em>Tooru</em> was supposed to be the graceful one yet, he suddenly becomes the clumsiest person on earth when dancing. <br/>
 <br/>
It really was peaceful though, this quiet between them. This moment where it didn't matter what happened outside of this room (although their food was probably getting cold now). Tooru sighs in content, forgetting the annoyances of today. <br/>
 <br/>
He's shaken from his reverie though when he hears Iwaizumi whispering to himself. <br/>
Iwaizumi is singing, Tooru realizes.  <br/>
 <br/>
He smiles against Iwaizumi's shoulders. "Sing louder, Iwa-chan." <br/>
Honestly, Tooru had expected a remark or a punch, after all, he'd never really heard Iwaizumi full-on sing before.<br/>
 <br/>
 Instead, Iwaizumi takes a breath in. <br/>
 <br/>
"So, go ahead and drive me insane."<br/>
 <br/>
 Tooru gasps, in awe of the sound of Iwaizumi's voice. Sure, it was not professional-good but the husky, deep tone sent a thrill down his spine.<br/>
 <br/>
 "Baby run your mouth, I still wouldn't change being stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you."<br/>
 <br/>
Iwaizumi tugs Tooru's head off his shoulder and looks into his eyes. Tooru could see the gold in his forest green eyes, the brightness in them as they reflected Tooru's face. <br/>
 <br/>
"There's nowhere we need to be, Ima get to know you better--kind of hope we're here forever. There's nobody on these streets. if you told me that the world's ending, ain't no other way that I could spend it."<br/>
 <br/>
His voice is louder now, more comfortable. Clearly, Iwaizumi <em>knew</em> that he could sing, because Tooru had expected a blush or at least a tinge of pink on the tips of his ears, but Tooru was too amazed by Iwaizumi to call him out.<br/>
 <br/>
"Oh, Got all this time in our hands. Might as well cancel our plans." Iwaizumi nuzzles his face against Tooru's neck making his breath catch in his throat. Affectionate Iwa-chan wasn't rare but it still caught Tooru by surprise every time.<br/>
 <br/>
 "I could stay here for a lifetime." Iwaizumi places a kiss there before looking back up at Tooru. <br/>
 <br/>
Tooru's heart was pounding in his ears, embarrassingly loud.<br/>
 <br/>
"Baby, come take all my time. Go on, make me lose my mind."<br/>
 <br/>
Tooru felt weak in the knees. <br/>
 <br/>
"We got all that we need here tonight."<br/>
 <br/>
He looked incredibly sexy and adorable at the same time. <br/>
 <br/>
"Baby run your mouth. I still wouldn't change all this. Loving you, hating you, wanting you. I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you."<br/>
 <br/>
Tooru's heartbeat stutters when Iwaizumi softly kisses his lips, licking into his mouth.<br/>
 <br/>
 He could feel it, the love pouring out of Iwaizumi as he sang, as he kissed, as he moved his body slowly in time with the beat. Tooru feels a thrill up his spine when he realizes that Iwaizumi was singing <em>to him.</em> Singing, to make Tooru happy, to make Tooru realize he was going to be okay because Iwaizumi was there, would <em>always</em> be there. <br/>
 <br/>
The song fades and Iwaizumi keeps kissing him sweetly and gently. Tooru's chest feels constricted and he could barely let out a breath. <br/>
 <br/>
All that races through his mind was <em>I love you, I love you, I love you. </em><br/>
 <br/>
He knew it, of course, he's always known and they've both said so, but sometimes it hits him that he is so, <em>so</em> in love with this man in front of him. This beautiful, wonderful man who knows Tooru almost better than he does, who shares every memory with him, who has been there in every moment, who sings to him when he needs comfort and walks with him through crises, fights with him when he needs help and loves every broken, selfish part of Tooru. <br/>
 <br/>
Iwaizumi could have anyone, <em>anyone</em> he wanted.<br/>
 <br/>
 But he wanted Tooru's. He was <em>all</em> Tooru's.<br/>
 <br/>
Iwaizumi pulls away from Tooru and caresses his cheek, then places a kiss there too. Tooru's eyes might have been a little watery, but he blinks them away.<br/>
 <br/>
"Iwa-chan," Tooru's voice comes out strangled. "Did you just serenade me?"<br/>
 <br/>
"I did." Iwaizumi's eyes were glinting with cheekiness and so much fondness it made Tooru's breath catch again. "Did it work?"<br/>
 <br/>
"Umm," Tooru said intelligently. He needs to sit down; it was all too much, and his heart really couldn't take any more of the love pouring out from Iwaizumi.  <br/>
 <br/>
"You're cute." Iwaizumi says pinching his cheeks, before slipping out of Tooru's arms. <br/>
 <br/>
"I love you." Tooru blurts out, completely unromantically, because <em>oh my gosh Iwa-chan just serenaded me, how am I ever supposed to beat that?</em><br/>
 <br/>
"I love you more than that." Iwaizumi said flicking his forehead, before going back into the kitchen. <br/>
 <br/>
Tooru squawks. "That's impossible. I love you so, <em>so</em> much." <br/>
 <br/>
"Do you have to turn everything into an argument, Tooru?" Iwaizumi says exasperated. "Just sit down. I'm almost finished this." <br/>
 <br/>
They eat a slightly lukewarm dinner. They climb into bed soundly, pulling out the laptop to binge some movies in the dark. <br/>
 Iwaizumi falls asleep above him, halfway through their third movie. Tooru switches the laptop off, placing it on the bedside table, and cuddles in close to Iwaizumi. <br/>
 <br/>
<em>Today was not so bad after all,</em> he thinks as he wraps his arm around Iwaizumi's torso and smiles when Iwaizumi shifts his face into Tooru's hair. <br/>
 <br/>
He breathes, taking in the scent of Iwaizumi and comfort and home, and falls asleep to the feeling of warmth and the sound of mingled heartbeats.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>